The core project has seven basic functions: 1) To create the conditions for the application and further development of a common, bio-behavioral model for each of the participating research projects; 2) To generate a data base on a sample of 800 elderly African Americans at risk for both infectious illness and major chronic conditions such as diabetes and hypertension and at risk due to failure to obtain flu immunization and poor dietary practices. The data base will be used by specific projects examining particular bio-behavioral processes, e.g., life stressors, social support, dietary practices and immune function, and to develop interventions to modify these risk processes; 3) To guide and participate in the production of brief interventions to promote healthy behaviors and to assist with the development of the various sub-studies to test the efficacy of these interventions; 4) To provide a set of methodological skills ranging from automated data acquisition and data management to data analyses [consultation and assistance in data analysis with SAS, SPSS and LISREL 7] to be used in the acquisition of the data for the core and sub-study samples; 5) To insure the integration of all projects at both theoretical/ substantive and methodological levels; 6) To create an environment suitable for the continuing education of senior (faculty), junior (postdoctoral and graduate student) and beginning (undergraduates) investigators. Core members, project leaders and project team members, will participate in a monthly seminar focused on theoretical and methodological issues arising in specific projects; 7) To attract African American and Hispanic students, both undergraduate and graduate, to careers in research and health services.